Minor Characters
A list of the minor named characters that make an appearance in Or8weaver. Historical Characters that historically existed, but are deceased before the events of Or8. The Empire Kurloz Makara (The Grand Highblood) Description See: MSPA Wiki Cronus Ampora (Orphaner Dualscar) Description See: MSPA Wiki Horuss Zahhak (E%ecutor Darkleer/The E%patri8) Description See: MSPA Wiki The Signless' Revolt Kankri Vantas (The Signless/The Sufferer) Description See: MSPA Wiki Meulin Leijon (The Disciple) Description See: MSPA Wiki Latula Pyrope (Neophyte Redglare) Description See: MSPA Wiki The Summoner's Rebellion Rufioh Nitram (The Summoner) Description See: MSPA Wiki Milata Maryam The first biological offspring of Porrim Maryam, with Aranea Serket and Tethys Helios. Milata was born a shy and bashful girl with a talent for tending to others. When she grew, she became a devout follower of the Signless' teachings, and translated that into the creation of the Sufferer's Sisterhood, an order of female trolls who tended to the weak and downtrodden, caring for less fortunate trolls and giving them the means to survive. Using her talents for biology (further enhanced when she became a rainbow drinker matron), Milata developed various new medical procedures that would greatly reduce the mortality rate on Alternia. For this, she was at times considered to have divine healing powers and the ability to perform miracles. She was killed in 220 AS, when the subjugglators located and purged the Sisterhood's main coven. She is considered a saintly figure by many of the Sufferer's followers. Though many of her medical techniques were lost with her death and the destruction of the Sisterhood, some did survive her, and became common medical practices used even still in modern times. Josani Serket The second biological offspring of Porrim Maryam, with Aranea Serket and Tethys Helios. Unlike her sister, Josani was a rambunctious youth, and kept an attitude of adventurousness and appetite into adulthood. She was known to boast that she had a mate in every port on Alternia. She eventually became matesprits with a writer who would document her tales, as well as his own stories, many of which became the founding works of the rainbow drinker romance genre. Though not possessing the psychic abilities of her mother, Josani used her ability and daring to become a powerful gambligant, and eventually formed the Order of Gambligants with the seven other great gambligants of the period. The consolidated fleet she manned as a result was the largest non-imperial fleet in recorded history. In 220, during the last throes of the Summoner's Rebellion, Josani led the fleet against the main Imperial navy, a battle which ended in her death and the end of the era of gambligants. Her protector, Perses Helios, was also captured during the battle. Umiera Helios The third and last biological offspring of Porrim Maryam, with Aranea Serket and Tethys Helios. Umiera was the most quiet and reserved of the three children, and remained a social recluse for the grand majority of her life. During this time, she honed an affinity for inventing and constructing tools. As she aged, her psychic abilities for foresight became more evident, and Umiera used her knowledge of technology and visions of the future to produce advanced technology well beyond scientific standards of the time. She also contacted Retton Corrax anonymously, and used her abilities to assist in his work in creating the Sufferer's Legacy project, giving it technological advantages leaps and bounds over the empire's own resources. Under her instruction, however, many of these tools were kept secret, to instead be used once the Sufferer's descendant would lead the trolls into the successful revolution. Umiera allowed herself to be located by agents of the empire around the time of the end of the Summoner's Rebellion, and commited suicide by detonating her hive, along with the invaders. Other Historical Periods Vensin Verger A seadweller that existed around 839 AS. An accomplished and respected scientist in an age of great leaps in medical science, Vensin soon became posessed with the idea of reanimation. This culminated in him creating and reanimating a monster formed of various corpses. His struggles with the beast eventually led to his death, at which point he was turned into a Rainbow Drinker by Lucife Belzeb. The first part of his story up until his death was chronicled in a popular work that is believed to be ficticious. After his own reanimation, he resumed his research and grew more corrupted by his obsession and Lucife's influence, devolving into insanity and going so far as to mutilate his own face. He was eventually given access to phazon from an anonymous donor, and used it to produce even larger beasts and mutants, all the while parading himself to his living victims as the legendary drinker Vladim Dragul. In 938 AS, Vensin was given a contract by the Empire to return to Alternia and use his creations to root out the rainbow drinkers that were said to inhabit the planet. Fueled by his own desire to seek out other drinkers, and permitted by Lucife's interest in testing them, Vensin launched a campaign to mutilate, mutate, and destroy sizeable portions of the landweller population, culminating in attacks on Northport and Metropolis. This was thwarted by Lilith Helios, and he was eventually killed during a fight with Leiren Creze, Porrim Maryam, and Jarren Helios. Before he was savagely killed by Leiren, he regained sufficient control of his psyche to tell Astrea Maryam of Lucife's plans, and attempted to tell her the means to stop them. However, he was unable to do so and Astrea drank his mind to learn the truth instead. He now inhabits a portion of Astrea's psyche. See: Victor Frankenstein, Mason Verger, Vincent Volaju Dismas Zotham Description Alternia Characters that reside on Alternia (or did so at the time of their appearance in Or8) Astrea's Team Garrus Vakari Description See: Mass Effect Wiki Mordin Sollus Description See: Mass Effect Wiki Central Province Rothan Oppara Description Hannes Steyen Description Unnamed Priest A priest of the Mirthful Church responsible for the small temple near Omega and *City 12*. Mutilated a young troll while Leiren watched from a vent in 933. Leiren returned five sweeps later and took revenge by torturing and brutally killing him. Vorcha A term used to refer to all mutants created by Vensin Verger that began appearing in Omega during the plague in 938. A specific Vorcha had his mind drunk by Astrea Maryam during this time, in order to deploy Mordin Sollus' cure for the plague and to prevent the plague from spreading beyond the quarantine zone of Omega See: Mass Effect Wiki Extended Universe Characters that reside within the Alternian universe, but not on Alternia itself Caliborn's Servants Doc Scratch Description See: MSPA Wiki Damara Megido (The Handmaid) Description See: MSPA Wiki The Greater Imperious Fleet Mituna Captor (The Psiioniic/The Helmsman) Description See: MSPA Wiki Vriska's Gambligant Crew Smee Position: '''First Mate Description See: Disney Wiki Arnhad Dehion '''Position: '''Major, Chief Security Officer Description See: Transformers Wiki Jehhan Egbert '''Position: '''Ensign, Pilot Description See: MSPA Wiki Rozaya Lelond '''Position: '''Chief Science Officer Description See: MSPA Wiki Karein Chakwa '''Position: '''Medical Expert Description See: Mass Effect Wiki Gaige '''Position: '''Chief Engineering Officer Description See: Borderlands Wiki Kamina Jeehah '''Position: '''Captain (Dai-Gunzan) Description See: Gurren Lagann Wiki Simon Jeehah '''Position: '''First Mate (Dai-Gunzan) Description See: Gurren Lagann Wiki Yoko Littner '''Position: '''Rank (Dai-Gunzan) Description See: Gurren Lagann Wiki Rossiu Adai '''Position: '''Rank (Dai-Gunzan) Description See: Gurren Lagann Wiki Alternian Resistance Movement Roland '''Position: Captain (New Haven) Description See: Borderlands Wiki Lilith Position: First Mate (New Haven) Description See: Borderlands Wiki Mordecai Position: Crewmember (New Haven) Description See: Borderlands Wiki Sir Hammerlock Position: Shipowner (New Haven), Ferryman Description See: Borderlands Wiki Mercenaries Jet Black Position: Captain (Bebop), Bounty Hunter Description See: Bebop Wiki Spike Spiegel '''Position: '''Crewmember (Bebop), Bounty Hunter Description See: Bebop Wiki Faye Valentine '''Position: '''Crewmember (Bebop), Bounty Hunter Description See: Bebop Wiki Extended Pan-Universe Characters that reside outside of the Alternian universe canon Doc Scratch Description See: MSPA Wiki Caliborn (Lord English) Description See: MSPA Wiki A'ira/Erin Description Releah Description